The Wicked Game
by Sakuma Sonnet
Summary: Living here is like watching a movie over and over again till you get to know what´s going to happen or even notice what´s wrong in a scene, and that´s how they ended up tripping over the same stone, maybe for good this time. 10 reviews new post


**Read and review **

Bebop living-room

"Rot-in-HELL SPIEGEL"

An undefined flying object made its way to a famous (?) bounty hunter, Spike Spiegel.

He dodged it easily and looked at his aggressor.

"Been there before and every time I'm next to you **_honey_**" there was that special emphasis

Faye let out a frustrated growl and attempted to stomp out of the room when Jet called

"Would you two stop it? We have work to do!"

"Fine" Faye turned her nose up and away from the lanky man standing next to the table.

Jet started talking even though neither of the two individuals sitting in front of him were paying any attention.

"Jason Mills, wanted for bribery and several high standard murders. 6 million woolong"

Spike lighted a cigarette while Faye sat across from him legs crossed and arms folded across her chest, nose up trying to find something interesting to see in the wall avoiding by all means to look at any of the men with her at the moment.

"He is an asshole who does all the dirty work for money and happens to like the opera so tonight we catch him at the opera house"

Jet stopped to see if there were any objections but none seem to came up so he continued.

"Miss Valentine will use her charms to try and seduce him and Mr. Spiegel will knock him out when he is…distracted"

"Here's the picture, blue hair, grey eyes, 6 feet 4 inches tall. Hope that works for you"

Spike was just to concentrated on his beautiful cancer stick and the dry sweet sharp-tasting feeling it gave as the air intoxicated his lungs.

Jet glared at him but he just shrugged and plopped himself on the couch.

"Go change so that we can start working" he stretched "and try to look less like a _double u h r o_ than you usually do" he winked at her and grinned in victory.

"_That damn smile"_ Faye just glared at him and looked at Jet for support, but she only got a: "Besides the over reaction he is right" for an answer.

"You went to far this time lunkhead" mumbled Faye shaking her head and leaving the room with a partially defeated air.

Jet just sighed.

"You are going with her"

Spike grumbled and left the room

An opera house

"_Not again" _Faye rolled her eyes and sighed as the end of a gun was placed below her throat. The hammer of the weapon slightly caressing the edge of her dark red heart cleavaged dress

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Miss Valentine, but I'm afraid you forgot to check whether I had a partner or not"

With an arched eyebrow the tall blue haired man with grey eyes standing before her pouted slightly and leaned closer to her.

Another man dressed in a dark blue coat with long blond hair stepped behind her and nodded to Mr. Mills but she wasn´t allowed to turn her head

"Mr. Spiegel will be the responsible to tell your comrades about the situation. In the mean time" Jason said in a hot whisper "You are coming with me"

That was the last thing she heard as Mills partener knoked her with his gun and she fell to the floor.

--------------¬

On to the accomplice, he and Spike had started a shower of bullets in the corridor without much success.

"It seems that you and your friend are in quite a tight situation Mr. Spiegel"

Shooting.

"Who the HELL are YOU?" (Shooting)

"My name is Jané, in charge of ruining your plans for the day" He winked at Spike who did not take it quite nicely and kept shooting at him. In return he received a bullet in his right arm and ended bleeding on the floor.

As Jané neared to finish him he got up stumbling "Not in the mood". Shoot.

1, 2, 3, 4 bullet holes appeared in the blonde´s chest.

"Good look finding her" came as a dry whisper from the deceased's throat.

----------------------------------------

Back in the Bebop, Jet is trying to bandage Spike's shoulder properly.

"How does she always end up in trouble?"

Jet shrugged, he was too concentrated in his actual work.

"She was the bait"

Spike just frowned and asked: "Anyways that means I'll have to play hero and rescue her isn't it?"

"Yes_" _

_Somehow he just manages to be so stupid at times_

"AND we have to get her along with the bounty, so don't get too hot headed and kill any of them ok?

At that he trade mark smirked "I'll try but I don't promise anything"

Jet sighed

"Jet-personnnnn! Ed´s got a message from Mr. Meanie-Bounty! GRRRRRR"

Ed with her goggles on acting like an angry wolf and hissing like a snake would have been a funny sight (in a "what the hell -shrug-she'll never change kind of way") if they hadn't been waiting for that call to happen.

"Funny boy" Sneered Jason.

"Ed is a GIRLLLLLLLL! GRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Ed drop it!" Jet basically shoved her off the computer and she retreated like a dog whining.

Sigh

"I guess I've communicated with the Adam's family"

"We are not a family" Spated Spike very seriously clutching his aching shoulder. He got up and walked out of the room leaving Jet speechless and Ed whining peaking from the side of the couch.

"Anyways, I believe I´ve got something you want" He showed Faye sitting against a wall cuffed to an iron pole there was a thin dry line of blood coming down from her neck to the beginning of her dress

"Hey Jet" Faye smiled apologetically like she was in a dozed state.

Jet was angry, his mouth scarcely parted trying to mouth something because his voice wouldn´t come out decently striving to keep himself under control. And Mills could see that.

"What happened? What did I do to her? What would I like in return? It´s hard to believe Im actually talking to the infamous Black Dog"

**(i reposted this because i had forgotten where i wanted to lead it to... so i had it saved with two different endings)**

**you tell me where you want me to go and i´ll leead you there **


End file.
